


Knockout/You

by orphan_account



Series: /You [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about knockout and you, you being a deceptecon.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: as per the norm; I do not own transformers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knockout/You

Your P.O.V  
you look up as the cherry red 'con brushes past you in the busy corridors of the Nemesis. Suddenly, he turns.  
"Hey! (y/n)!" he shouts.  
You waltz over, trying to hide your excitement.  
"Yes?" you ask, carefully.  
Your heart sinks as he reminds you you have a check up later today.  
"Yes, I'll be there, thank you for the reminder." you say, walking off, dragging your pedes along the floor.

His P.O.V  
I saw (y/n) in the corridor today.  
She seemed quite annoyed when I reminded her of her check up. But I wish I could have said everything. To have poured out my desires, to tell her that I love her... With all my spark I long to have her close to me. Even her name, (y/n), is beautiful... She's even prettier than me.

The appointment: 3rd person p.o.v:  
"Well hello, miss (y/n)." welcomed Knockout.  
(y/n) just smiled weakly then lay down on the berth.  
Knockout performed all the regular checks and that lot, and (y/n) was about to leave when a clawed servo held her down. "Don't move." commanded Knockout.  
(y/n) held perfectly Still. He moved closer.   
(y/n) winced, thinking that Lord Megatron had finally ordered her termination...  
Warm lips pressed against her own, Knockout grabbing (y/n) in a passionate kiss. (y/n) jumped as he pulled away, silently asking her opinion.   
"I'm yours, Doctor." She answered, and the two embraced once more.  
"My living quarters, tonight." commanded Knockout.  
"Doctor's orders."   
(y/n) smiled and giggled as she left, waving to her new partner as she laughed at the fact she had been dreading that checkup!

**Author's Note:**

> Any requests still open :)   
> will do any tfp character, m/m f/f m/f doesn't really matter I'll do anything.


End file.
